


Reunited at Last

by rachellec94



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, One Shot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellec94/pseuds/rachellec94
Summary: With the War long since won, Byleth, the new Queen of Fodlan, finds herself far lonelier than she ever thought possible. How many months had it been since her love left for Almyra in haste? How long had it been since she last saw his smile, heard his voice? Just how long did he plan to make her wait?!One night though, on her return to her room, she finds a letter, 'Come to the Goddess Tower, I'll be waiting.'Could it truly be him?...





	Reunited at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, Rachelle here! so, this is my first ever fic, so be gentle on me. I wasn't satisfied at all with the ending of Claude's and Byleth's story, so here i am, writing one. lol i hope you enjoy!  
Major sexyness ahead ;)
> 
> sorry for how it looks, i could not figure out how to indent the paragraphs, hope you understand! <3
> 
> edit: Okay, i fixed how it looks! had to go through and space out every single paragraph... that was a major pain, hopefully i am missing something and will figure out how to indent it in the future lol

Byleth stood watching the sunset from the third story balcony of her room. How long had it been since she became the new ruler of Fodlan? How many days, months had gone by since she last saw his face, heard his laugh, saw him smile? To her, it had felt like an eternity.  
“I wonder if he feels the same way?” She whispered quietly to herself, brushing away a long strand of sea foam hair from her forehead.  
Within that long time, the remainder of the empire forces had been snuffed out and dealt with, and, finally, that peace that he had always dreamed of was becoming a reality. However, she could not help but wonder how it was going on his end, a thousand miles away, and across the sea.  
Sighing heavily, Byleth stepped back into her room, the room that once belonged to Rhea. Since becoming Rhea's successor and the new ruler of Fodlan, Byleth had decided to make Garreg Mach her home. After all, this is where all of her fondest memories were, and where she felt most comfortable, but above all, this is where her father and mother rested peacefully beneath the earth.  
The once wrecked monastery had been completely renovated to fit its' new role as the Queens' home. It wasn't much of a religious center now, as that never much interested her. Instead, they began to build a new monastery within the Red Canyon, to give a new life to that once holy land.  
Much had happened since the war ended, and often, Byleth felt lonely within this massive stone place. Most of the familiar faces that once roamed these halls had moved on, going forward with their own lives. However, for her, life now felt stagnant. What was she to do now? How long would that bastard make her wait!?  
With an irritated huff, Byleth made her way over to her writing desk. Atop the wood sat a half written letter, one she had been fussing over for several days now. Picking up the pen that lay still atop the parchment, she sat down into the seat with a huff. Several minutes went by as she just stared at the thing, trying to come up with the words for her jumbled thoughts.  
“Damnit...” She cursed. Why must this be so hard?  
Truly, it shouldn't be. All she needed to write was, 'I miss you,' and send the damn thing. However, that would be too simple. She did not want to come off as lonely without him... even if she was. She could see it now, that devilish smirk upon his lush lips as he read those words, knowing full well that he had her wrapped around his finger.  
“Ergh... why must I let my pride get the better of me...” Byleth sat the pen down once more, and leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes with a heavy sigh.  
Knock, knock.  
A light tapping upon the bedroom door caught her attention. Straightening her blouse, she stood, making her way over. Taking a steadying breath, she smiled, something she was getting better at doing lately. Byleth had always struggled with showing emotions, and that made people uncomfortable around her, she could tell, so, taking the advice of Sylvain, she began practicing smiling whenever she interacted with people. At first, it was hard, but now it was like second nature. She could not wait for him to see the progress she has made in his absence.  
Opening the door, the familiar sight of the pale haired Lysithea was revealed. The shorter woman crossed her arms, and seemed to scowl up at her.  
“How long were you going to make me wait?” Lysithea huffed in irritation.  
Byleth rose a curious brow. What did she mean? Did they have plans? She wondered, but as the thought crossed her mind, she quickly realized her mistake. She had completely forgotten! She had promised to have tea and cake with her that evening... she had been so preoccupied with her thoughts about a certain someone that she had completely spaced!  
“I'm so sorry, Lysithea. I got a bit... distracted and lost track of time.” Byleth apologized, lowering her head in regret.  
Lysithea sighed. “It's alright, you dummy.” She smiled, those bright pink eyes of hers glowed as she did. “We have time, if you still want to hang out with me, that is. I know how busy you must be these days, your highness.” She teased with a smile.  
Byleth let out a light chuckle. “I'm not that busy, you know. But of course, I would love to still have tea with you. Besides, I could really go for some girl time right now.” She admitted.  
Lysithea gave a knowing smile. “Well, let us go drown our worries with sweets.” With that, the two of them made their way to the gardens to enjoy a relaxing evening together.

\-----

Byleth had just returned to her room from an exhausting meeting with her advisers. It was one thing after another with them, and the lot of them could never agree on anything. How she missed the days when she was a teacher, at least her students had gotten along, well, for the most part.  
After closing the door, she went to step forward, only to notice a folded piece of parchment sitting on the floor in front of her. Strange... she thought, looking around the room to make sure she was indeed alone. After a moment, she bent down and picked up the paper. Unfolding it, she could now read the short sentence written within.  
'Come to the Goddess Tower, I'll be waiting.'  
If Byleth had a heartbeat to begin with, it would have skipped a beat right then. It couldn't be... could it? She began chewing on her lip. How would he even get in here without anyone noticing? Well, he was a master schemer, after all. It wouldn't be that difficult for him to sneak in.  
“Enough.” She said, slapping her cheeks. She could not get her hopes up, besides, it could be some kind of trap.  
With that in mind, she strapped her sword to her waist, and without wasting any more time, made her way towards the Goddess Tower. As she approached the towering structure, she could feel the excitement bubble within her stomach. Damn it. She thought. Why must she act like this?  
Trying to calm down, she pressed on, entering the building. There were sconces lit along the wall, following the spiraling staircase to the top. This was not something that was normal, either. Typically these sconces were left unlit, as not many people came to this place on a regular basis. So, someone was indeed awaiting her at the top.  
Byleth slowly began to ascend the staircase, quietly as to not alert whoever awaited her, whether it be friend, or foe. The top floor grew ever closer, and with every step her body heated in anxiousness. Goddess... was it him? Please... please let it be him.  
As she rounded the corner, the balcony room came into view, the large moon illuminating the area, just like it had been on that night, so long ago. As she glanced over the room, a shadowed figure from across the way caught her eye. The figure stood at the balcony's edge, leaning against the railing, staring up at the nights sky.  
Licking her lips, Byleth stepped further in, quickly catching their attention. The figure turned towards her, and she nearly lost all composure in that single moment.  
“It's been a while, hasn't it, Teach.”

\-----

“C-Claude?!”  
Unable to hold herself back, Byleth rushed forward, tears in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest, relishing in his musky scent.  
“Wow, now!” He chuckled, but returned the embrace, holding her against him tightly. “You always surprise me, Teach.” He said against her ear, his warm breath tickling the sensitive flesh. “And here I thought you could not possibly miss me that much.” he teased, running his fingers through her long hair.  
Damn him, he always has to come off so cool. She thought, but also, she could not help but smile. How she had missed him. After a moment more, she leaned back, looking up at him. Those deep green eyes usually hid his feelings so well, yet in this moment, she could plainly see it, the utter happiness within those depths.  
“I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come back.” Byleth pouted, unable to hold it in anymore.  
Claude smirked, that oh-so-sexy smirk of his. “I told you I would be back, didn't I? No way I could leave such an amazing woman waiting for too long.”  
Byleth couldn't help but smile at his words, and his eyes widened in surprise by this. “What?” She asked, surprised herself by his reaction.  
“It's just...” A light redness dusted his cheeks then. “Seeing you smile like that, actually made my heart skip.” He brought his hand up and brushed his thumb over her cheek tenderly. “In the time we've been apart, you have become even more beautiful than before. My dreams of you could never compare.”  
It was Byleth's turn to blush. Unable to stand his heated gaze any longer, she looked down, at his gorgeously embroidered golden shirt. “You... you jerk.” She found herself saying.  
“Wha-? Jerk?!” He said in shock. “You wound me, your highness.” He teased. “Why would you call me, the most amazing guy ever, a jerk?”  
Byleth held in the giggle that threatened to slip out. She released him and stepped back, placing her hands on her hips. “Do you know how long it's been since I last heard from you?” She asked in light anger. When he did not reply and just rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, she answered for him. “Two months, Claude! Two. Months.” She sighed, closing her eyes. “And now, you just decide to show up, out of the blue, unannounced? Do you know how worried I've been?!” She furrowed her brow as she glared daggers into the dark haired man.  
Claude averted his gaze like a scolded child, and she could not help but find it cute, even among her slight anger. He then let out a deep sigh, and turned back to her. “I know, I just got so busy with things that I did not have the time to write you, and before I realized it, two months had passed.” He took a step forward, and reaching out, placed his warm hand onto her cheek once more. “I'm sorry, my love. Will you forgive me?”  
His sincere words melted her like butter in the heat. Reaching up, she placed her hand atop his, and nuzzled into his palm. “Only if you promise to never do it again.”  
Claude closed the distance between them then, his lips only a breaths away from her own. “That, I can do.” then, those warm, soft lips pressed against hers in a tender embrace.  
After a moment, they broke away from one another, with Claude placing a gentle kiss atop her head.  
“Claude?” Byleth asked, their gaze met, and he nodded for her to continue. “How- what are you doing here?”  
Claude let out a short breath of a chuckle. “Sick of me already, Teach?”  
Byleth rolled her eyes. “Of course not. I'm just surprised. I had no idea you would be coming.”  
“That was the idea.” He said nonchalantly.  
“And what does that mean?” She questioned.  
He shrugged. “Well, I wanted to surprise you, so of course, I made all the preparations to do so.”  
“Preparations? What kind of preparations?”  
“I would hate to bore you with all the details, but basically I made sure everyone that knew I was coming would not blabber to you.” He told her with a mischievous grin.  
“So, you bribed my soldiers, didn't you?” Byleth questioned, and Claude winked.  
“Perhaps I did.”  
“You...” unable to hold it in anymore, she began laughing. “You are such a ridiculous man, you know that?”  
“Of course.” He then leaned his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her once more. “Byleth,” he began, his tone low, causing shivers to run down her spine. “I missed you so damn much.”  
His words were like fire, heating her skin all over. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she replied, “I missed you, Claude. Every day.”  
“I never want to leave you again.” His voice husky, and those green orbs had grown dark from emotion.  
Byleth placed her hands atop his strong shoulders, squeezing them. “Neither do I.”  
“Byleth...” With that, his lips once again pressed against hers, though this time they were hungry, hungry with need.  
The kiss deepened, his tongue finding hers in a dance that they only knew the steps to. He tasted of chamomile tea, how like him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him fully, her fingers twining through his thick brown locks.  
Claude pulled away, but only after giving her lip a playful nip. Goddess he was handsome. Byleth thought as she watched him. His eyes darkened, full of lust, cheeks reddened, and lips glistening from their embrace. In the months they had been apart, he seemed to have matured even more, his once playful face hardened by the trials of life.  
Sliding one of her hands to his face, she gently brushed her thumb over his full, soft lips. The action caused him to smile, and with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he snatched it between his lips, nipping and sucking on it seductively. The action caused the area between her thighs to begin pulsating with need. She needed him, desperately.  
“Claude,” she breathed out huskily. His gaze slowly met hers, hunger within them. “Please, it's been so long...” She licked at her lips, “I want you, I need you.”  
The man released her thumb with a pop, and spoke, “You need me, do you?” He teased, his hands slowly making their way down her back, until they found her ass. Giving it a tight squeeze, he yanked her forward, causing her aching heat to press against him, making her notice the hardened erection beneath his trousers. “Then allow me to satiate you, Byleth.” His breath hot against her ear as he spoke, sending shivers down her spine once again.  
He held her against him tightly, grinding into her over and over. He pulled her leg about his hip, to allow a much deeper contact. His warm tongue then darted out, licking at her ear, and she could not help the moan that escaped her lips. Why did such a thing feel so damn good?  
His ministrations continued down her neck, licking and sucking at the tender flesh, then down her exposed collarbone, until he reached the cleavage of her chest. He pulled back a bit, a frown upon his lips. “Do you often wear such revealing clothing?” He asked, his tone far lower than she had expected from him.  
Taken aback by this, Byleth furrowed her brow in reaction. “Not always, just on the hotter days of the year, you know how I hate the heat. Why do you ask?”  
Claude brought one of his hands up, and gently began running his fingers along the edge of her blouse atop her breast. “I cannot help but feel jealous. How many men have seen you like this? Desired after you in my absence...”  
Byleth could not help but chuckle at his words, which caused him to narrow his eyes, and pout at her like a child. “Oh, Claude.” she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “You have no reason to be jealous.” She then leaned back and brought her hands to the front of the blouse and began unbuttoning the garment. “Other men may be able to get just a glimpse, but you, you my love, get to do with me as you please.” With that, she undid the last button, setting her heavy breasts free of the restrictive top, now completely bare to those searing green depths.  
Claude captured her lips in his for a short, passionate kiss and spoke, “I love you.” Then, he dipped his head and began kissing her chest, until finally, his lips reached the hardened tip of her nipple.  
He began sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh, over and over, harder and harder, until her mind was completely fogged over with pleasure. Though this felt good, she needed more. Her fingers gripped his hair, pulling him back, forcing him to meet her gaze. As their eyes met, he smirked hotly.  
“Tell me what you want, your highness,” he winked, “I am no mind reader, after all.”  
Byleth released an irritated breath. He knew what she wanted, but he always had to be so damn difficult about it. With her face heating up even more, she glanced away, saying, “I...I want you to use your mouth.”  
“Hmmm? My mouth?” He chuckled, “But I already was.” He leaned forward and licked at her stomach, “You will have to be more specific than that, Teach.”  
“You!” She whined. “You know what I meant, Claude.” However, the said man just cocked his head and shrugged. “You can be so...so frustrating!” She huffed.  
The man just licked at his lips, “Tell me what you want, Byleth.” the words were husky, demanding, and she knew she wouldn't be able to get away.  
With a heavy swallow, Byleth began quietly, “I want your mouth... here.” As she said it, she rubbed her groin against him, his erection twitching against her in response.  
“Good girl.”  
Without any more hesitation, Claude got onto his knees before her, bringing her leg to rest atop his strong shoulder. He began kissing at her inner thigh, moving higher and higher, pushing up her skirt to allow him further access. When he finally reached her panty covered heat, he wasted no time to press his lips against the fabric, but as he did, he breathed in deeply through his nose, groaning.  
“You smell so damn good.” He murmured against her nether lips, the vibrations making her moan as well.  
Before she had any time to feel embarrassed by his words, he pulled the dampened fabric to the side, and that thick, warm tongue darted out, and ran a long sweep over her slit. Her fingers once again gripped at his hair, but did not pull him back, instead, she pressed forward, grinding her crotch into his mouth. He relished in this, and worked her harder, lapping at that sensitive bundle of nerves over and over.  
One of his hands began to creep up her leg, and just as she noticed this, two long digits entered her, causing her to cry out from the sudden pleasured intrusion. He smiled against her, satisfied with her reaction, and hooked his fingers within, rubbing her inner walls, hitting a most satisfying spot.  
“Oh, fuck... Claude!” Byleth cried out, unable to hold back from the pleasure he was making her feel. “I- I'm going to...” Before she could even finish that sentence, her head pulsed, body shook, and her inner walls milked at his fingers as release overtook her.  
Once her body calmed, Claude gave a gentle kiss before pulling away from her, lips glistening with her juices. “I will never tire of doing that to you.” He grinned, proud of himself.  
Byleth licked at her suddenly dry lips, breathing heavily. As she looked down at him, the tent in his trousers was plainly obvious. He must be aching so badly by now. She then got down to her knees before him, and reached out, brushing her hand over his clothed erection.  
“Let me make you feel good to,” She began, her pale green gaze meeting his.  
“How could I possibly refuse?” With that, he began working on removing his clothing, but instead of just removing his trousers, he removed everything, leaving him completely bare to her hungry gaze.  
Goddess he was magnificent. He may be on the short side, but that did not mean he was any less of a man. His entire body was sculpted to perfection, ropes of muscles, dusted with dark hair. Byleth could not hold back, crawling forward, she began at his thick pecs. She kissed at the skin, that curled, dark hair tickling her as she did. She gently gave a lick to his hard little nipples, earning a light chuckled gasp from the man beneath her. Moving on, she made her way down, kissing over each of his abs, until she reached the large V that led right to where she was heading.  
Leaning back a bit, she could not help but stare at the hardened length resting against his thigh. Even though she had seen it many times before, she could not help but be entranced every time. It twitched under her gaze, as if it were silently begging for her touch. Unable to deny it, she took it into her grasp, causing Claude to moan in satisfaction. She began to work it, and as she did, the foreskin began to make way for that pink, lightly dripping, head to come out. Byleth leaned forward then, and stuck our her tongue, gently running it atop the tip, licking away the salty drip.  
“Damn.” Claude groaned, watching her intently.  
Locking eyes with him, she ran her tongue all the way from the tip to the base, before returning. Opening her mouth, she took the head between her lips, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh. Then, just as suddenly, she leaned forward, taking his length completely within her mouth. Claude let out a sharp moan, and gripped the back of her head, holding her long locks out of the way as he did.  
Byleth then began to work him, back and forth, relishing in the pleasured sounds that left the man beneath her. If you would have told her five years ago that she would be doing this kind of thing with the most handsome student at the academy, she would have laughed. Yet here she was, with the Claude Von Riegen, a type of man she had only ever dreamed of being with. How lucky she was.  
“Byleth!” Claude groaned, ripping her away from him, saliva dripping from her lips from the sudden movement. He took a deep breath. “That was close.” He chuckled, wiping away the saliva from her lips with his thumb. “I want to be inside you when I come.”  
Byleth nodded, and lay back, kicking off her skirt and panties, she then outstretched her arms towards him. “Then come to me, Claude.”  
The man did not hesitate, covering her with his body, he kissed her deeply. As he did, he rubbed at her slit with the head of his cock, teasing her a bit. Just as she was about to tell him to, he plunged into her, filling her to the hilt. She cried out in response, wrapping both her arms and legs around him. Without a beat, he began to move, grinding into her over and over.  
“Claude.” She begged, knowing he knew exactly what she wanted.  
Claude leaned back a bit, only enough to take one of her nipples between his lips, and slither one of his hands down her stomach to her pulsating clit. He then began to work her, while sucking her nipple, and rubbing her clit, he gently rocked into her. Byleth mewled in utter pleasure, and not a moment later, did her release once again take her.  
“Fuck...” Claude hissed as she strangled his hips with her thighs, forcing him as deep as possible within, her inner walls milking him. “Oh, Byleth...” He groaned, and began pumping erratically into her as his own release overtook him, his hot seed filling her up.  
The two collapsed onto the hard floor of the tower, with him pulling her into the crook of his arm. Their loud breathing filled the silence of the room. Byleth looked out at the nights sky, the stars twinkling, and the moon blanketing them in its' light.  
“Claude?” She began, glancing up at his face, sweat dripping from his brow. When he gave her his attention, she continued. “How long are you staying this time?”  
“Hm... maybe a couple of days?” He said, and Byleth leaned up, glaring daggers down at him.  
“A couple of days?!” She whined. “That... that is not very much time at all...” This time her voice was sad. How she hated this, how she longed to spend everyday with him by her side.  
“I know, my love.” He leaned onto his elbows, taking her hand gingerly within his. “Well, a king does have his obligations, you know.”  
“I suppose...wait,” She looked up at him in shock, “King?! When did this happen?!”  
Claude chuckled, “Well, I still have to go through my coronation to make it official, which is soon, but I'm basically king already.” He said, “Aaand, that is actually the reason I am here.” He sat up then, facing her, he took both of her hands in his. “Byleth, I want you to come back with me. I want us to get married on the day of my coronation. I can no longer bare being away from you.”  
Byleth blinked in utter surprise. “Are you being serious?”  
“Of course. I've already made the preparations for it. By this time next month, we will finally be husband and wife.” He told her, grinning.  
Byleth could not stop the tears from forming within her eyes, “Oh, Claude, of course! I never want us to be apart again.” She wrapped her arms about his neck, kissing him deeply.  
“I love you.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ^.^ i see you made it through, let me know what you thought! And i hope you feel a bit more satisfied by this ending.


End file.
